Lovely Maid
by Second Hand of Hitsuzen
Summary: #RirenAndEruMinFunDay Oneshoot: Hal biasa yang paling dinantikan sepanjang tahun adalah festival kebudayaan, hal yang paling sering ditemukan saat festival kebudaayan adalah maid cafe. Tentu pekerjaan yang cukup rumit bagi Levi Ackerman, sang ketua osis dengan julukan Humanity stronger President Council, untuk membuat event seperti ini. Terutama jika Eren Yegar jadi maid-nya.


Moshi-moshi... jarang-jarang nih bikin Oneshoot. Mumpung ada ide, sekalian dipersembahkan untuk **Happy Riren and EruMin Fun Day!**

 **Pairing: Riren :D**

 **Warning: Boy love boy, Crossdresser, maid, butler**

Enjoy it my dears!

xxXxx

Hari ini adalah hari paling dinantikan sepanjang tahun. Awal dari sepekan penuh hiburan dari festival kebudayaan. Terutama bagi anak kelas satu macam Eren yang menyambut musim pertama festival kebudayaan di SMU. Setiap kelas mengadakan berbagai macam acara, dari maid cafe hingga rumah hantu. Stan-stan makanan berjejer di halaman sekolah untuk menyambut para pengunjung yang baru saja melalui gerbang.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang istimewa dengan maid cafe yang dibuat kelasnya. Seragamnya normal; para siswa dengan balutan setelan jas hitam ala butler plus apron dengan sebuah nampan besi di tangannya. Sedangkan para siswi memakai pakaian maid ala abad 19 yang dimodifikasi menjadi sedikit di atas lutut. Eren, yang terkenal jago urusan dapur tidak dibuat pusing dengan segala kerumitan itu; ia cukup memakai kaos sederhana menggantikan kemeja putihnya agar tidak terkena percikan bumbu.

Sayangnya, ketenangan itu tak berlangsung lama dengan datangnya Ketua Osis paling kejam di seluruh SMU di kota ini; Humanity Stronger President Council, Levi Ackerman.

"EREN!" Armin tampak panik dalam balutan kostum butler-nya (seharusnya ia memakai seragam maid, jauh lebih cocok!).

"Armin?" iamematikan kompor. "Kenapa? Ada apa? apa ada yang menggodamu?"

Armin memutar bola matanya. "Dengan Mikasa disana? Bukan itu maksudku, duh. Kau harus membantu kami. Ini benar-benar gawat! Ketua Osis datang ke kafe kita! Bagaimana ini, Eren! Semua orang pada panik!"

Eren mengintip dari penutup kain yang menghiasi pintu ruang dapur darurat yang dibangun dari triplek, dan menemukan senpainya itu sedang duduk di tengah para pelayan yang ketakutan dan para tamu yang berusaha tidak tersedak, dengan wajah tenang tanpa dosa seperti tidak sadar sedang mengeluarkan aura membunuh. "Memangnya ada yang salah dengannya?" tanya Eren bingung. Untuk Levi Ackerman, menjadi menakutkan adalah hal biasa. "Kalian tinggal mencatat pesanannya saja, beres, kan?"

"Masalahnya dia memesan yang tidak ada di menu!" Armin sudah kalang kabut, "Dan tidak ada yang berani menolaknya, tapi dari mana kita bisa mendapatkan _earl grey_ , kita bahkan tidak punya susu untuk dicampurkan di dalamnya atau lemon, akhhh!"

"Tenang, tenang Armin. Urusan teh serahkan saja padaku. Kau hanya tinggal menyuruh salah satu siswi untuk mengantarkannya, oke?"

Armin menggeleng keras-keras. "Tidak ada yang berani. Satu-satunya cara hanyalah kau sendiri yang mengantarkan pesanan itu padanya!"

"Ukh... baiklah... aku akan melakukannya... Kesinikan nampannya."

Armin menggeleng lagi. "Kau tidak berpikir akan keluar tanpa seragam kan?"

"Huh?"

"Levi datang kesini untuk inspeksi! Keputusan kelas siapa yang terbaik ada di tangannya! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meniup kerja kerasku membangun kafe ini di hari pertama buka hanya karena ia melihatmu melayaninya memakai baju gombal!"

"Hei! Ukh, ya sudah. Mana seragamku!" Armin mengeluarkan pakaian dari tas karton yang dibawanya. "Apa kau bercanda?"

"Aku seserius tampang Levi."

Eren berusaha menjaga suaranya senormal mungkin, "Itu seragam maid."

"Aku tahu. Ini satu-satunya seragam yang tersisa."

"Kau tidak menginginkanku memakai benda itu, Armin." Armin hanya diam dengan wajah keras kepala, menunggu Eren menerima benda laknat itu. Sampai akhirnya, setelah menghela napas panjang, Eren menyerah. "Oke. Tapi kau berhutang padaku, jangan harap aku akan membiarkan ada yang tertinggal dalam dompetmu."

"Bisa diatur," ia mengamati Eren yang ragu-ragu mencoba pakaian perempuan itu. "Tenang saja, Hanji sudah mengatur ukurannya supaya bisa pas denganmu."

Sudah berpakaian maid lengkap, dan sedang mencoba bando-nya, Eren membeku dalam gerakannya, "Apa kau bilang?" nadanya campuran antara tidak percaya dan jengkel. "Maksudmu, Hanji membuatkan satu set pakaian maid untukku?"

"Apa yang kau harapkan darinya? Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan event macam ini untuk mendandanimu sekalipun kau petugas dapur. Dia pasti akan menemukan kesempatan untukmu memakai benda itu. Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan dimana bisa menemukan teh Inggris itu?"

"Aku tidak akan membuat teh itu," kata Eren sambil mengecek daftar pesanan Levi yang lain. "Mengenai hal itu, omong-omong, aku butuh bantuanmu. Bisakah kau mencarikan aku beberapa kelopak sakura sementara aku memasak omelet?"

"Huh? Untuk apa?"

"Jangan banyak tanya, lakukan saja."

"Uh... aku harap kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Ini menyangkut nyawamu, dan lebih buruk lagi menyangkut kelangsungan kehidupan kelas kita," katanya sambil beranjak keluar dari bilik dapur darurat. Eren hanya memutar bola matanya, 'Jika ia tidak bisa menerima masakanku, bukan julukanku Kitchen Wizard,' batin Eren.

Tak lama setelah Armin kembali dengan barang yang dimintanya, Eren meracik teh rahasianya sebelum meletakkannya di nampan di samping omellet dan membawanya keluar.

Mungkin perasaannya saja atau apa? ia merasa mata semua orang tertuju padanya. Tapi bukan dengan cara mengejek atau jijik, tatapan itu lebih seperti shock. Bahkan Mikasa sempat terpeleset—dan ia tidak pernah terpeleset sepanjang hidupnya.

Rupanya Levi tidak menyadari perubahan suasana di sekitarnya. Tapi saat Eren mulai mendekat, dan ia kini berada dalam jarak pandangnya, mata biru keperakan itu terbelalak dan mulutnya sedikit menga-nga. Eren mengerang keras-keras dalam hati; ia sadar penampilannya pasti kacau dan memalukan. Tapi ia berusaha keras bersikap senormal mungkin dari pada semakin mempermalukan diri. Hanya saja, tetap ia tidak bisa menahan rona merah yang mulai menjalari di pipi, telinga dan kini lehernya.

Apa yang tidak disadari Eren adalah, ia tampak sangat luar biasa. Dalam balutan seragam maid ala victoria berpotongan rok pendek sedikit di atas lutut karena tinggi badannya yang lebih dibandingkan para siswi, memperlihatkan kaki jenjang nan mulus yang tampak sangat unik dengan balutan sepatu kets bulukan. Juga kerah yang berpotongan rendah sehingga memperlihatkan tulang selangkanya, lehernya yang jenjang. Di tambah warna pink dari seragam itu menonjolkan kulitnya yang sewarna madu. Membuat perpaduan warna yang kontradiktif itu malah membuat mata hijau pirusnya berkilau indah. Rambut susu cokelatnya yang hanya sempat disisirnya memakai jari tampak liar dan memberikan kesan sexy.

Melihat ia tak juga mendapatkan reaksi dari pelanggan, Eren berdehem, "Ehem... ini pesanan anda, senpai."

"Kau tidak menyambutku dengan kata-kata mantranya?" tanya Levi tetap dengan nada datar.

"Huh?" Eren mengamati teman-temannya, dan rona merah makin pekat di pipinya saat tersadar apa yang harus ia katakan. "Se—selamat datang, tuan... "

"Hm... tidak buruk, bocah."

"Uh..." dengan kikuk Eren menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir.

"Ini bukan teh pesananku."

"Teh pesanan anda tidak ada di menu, sen—tuan... tapi saya harap teh bunga sakura bisa menggantikan selera anda. Rasa tradisionalnya saya rekomendasikan untuk diminum bersandingan dengan makanan berat macam omellet... apa yang anda ingin saya tulis di atasnya," tanyanya sambil membawa botol saos tomat.

"Hem... Ai-" Levi mulai mendikte, "Shi-" Eren dengan rajin membuat tulisan kanji yang cantik, "Teru."

Eren memandang Levi kaget, mengerjapkan mata menatap muka datar itu. Levi hanya membalasnya dengan pandangan bosan. "Hem... apa kau akan meniupkannya untukku?"

"Huh?"

"Kau maidku, kan?"

Merah padam, Eren merundukkan tubuh untuk meniup pelan-pelan gelas tehnya.

Matanya berkilat saat berkomentar, "Kurang lama, itu masih panas."

"Ukh..."

"Apa kau mengeluh? Anak nakal. Maid seperti dirimu memang perlu di hukum."

"Huh," ia bisa merasakan tatapan simpati di lontarkan teman-temannya.

"Kemari!" ia menarik pergelangan tangan Eren dan menjatuhkannya dalam pangkuannya. "Kau harus membuat dirimu berguna, pelayan nakal. Sekarang suapi aku."

Eren berusaha keras mengabaikan jari-jari jahil yang sekarang sedang bermain-main di renda dan pita dipakaiannya selama ia menyuapi tuan menakutkannya itu. Ia bisa merasakan ujung jarinya bergerak di resleting pakaiannya, disepanjang tulang belakangnya. Membuatnya terlonjak saat tangan itu berakhir di salah satu pantatnya dan meremasnya pelan. "Ano... senp—" Levi melemparkan pandangan garang, "—Tuan..."

"Apa?"

"Tidak... bukan apa-apa..." sekarang tangan itu menyusup ke dalam roknya, dengan ujung jarinya menyusup ke dalam boxe—Eren melonjak dan menangkap lengan Levi. Memandang ketua sosisnya itu dengan garang. "Apa yang kau lakukan!?"desisnya. Levi bahkan tidak menggerakkan otot satupun, "Apa maksudmu? Jelaskan dengan kata-kata yang jelas. Apa yang tidak ingin aku lakukan, atau malah apa yang ingin aku lakukan?" ia mengatakannya dengan malas dan nada suara yang—ia pasti tidak normal jika tidak menganggap jika suara itu sangat—sexy.

"Eren!" Mikasa dengan tampang yang sangat garang, berdiri menjulang memakai baju maid bagaikan dewi perang. "Levi! Jauhkan tanganmu darinya!"

"Heh... tak kusangka maid di tempat ini sikapnya kurang ajar."

"Mikasa!" Armin menahan tangan saudara angkatnya itu dan setengah menyeretnya menjauh, "Ingat hadiahnya! Kita bisa jalan-jalan ke pemandian air panas jika kelas kita menang!" 'Oh, teganya kau Armin! Kesucianku tidak lebih berharga dari tiket ke Onsen!' jeritan hati Eren. Tapi apa daya saat Levi akhirnya melemparkan uangnya ke bangku, bangkit dari duduknya dan sambil tidak melepaskan Eren, ia malah memindahkannya ke gendongannya. "Levi!" serunya sambil melingkarkan lengan ke lehernya untuk menjaga keseimbangan. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Cih," ia beralih pada Crista yang memandang adegan itu dengan muka merah padam, sama seperti semua orang, termasuk Hanji yang mengintip di sela-sela pintu ala ninja (mengambil foto diam-diam dengan muka menyeringai). "Aku pinjam maid satu ini," katanya sambil keluar ruangan. Tidak bergeming sama sekali di tengah usaha Eren melepaskan diri.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana!?"

"Huh? UKS."

Eren sama sekali tidak mau memikirkan apa yang akan menantinya disana.

xxXxx

Apa? Apa? Eren diapa-apain sama Levi? Siapa yang bilang gitu?

Levi lho Cuma minta bantuan Eren buat ngebalutin luka dijarinya karena kena pisau waktu makan.

xxXxx

Omake:

Armin yang bingung karena koki andalannya menghilang terlalu lama akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari si bocah imut itu. Di koridor dekat UKS ia menemukan Eren baru keluar dari ruangan itu dengan tampang luar biasa kesal. Tapi anehnya, mukanya merah padam, bibirnya basah dan ada jejak air mata di ujung matanya. "Eren? Apa kau sakit?"

Saat itulah Levi menyusul keluar sambil mengancingkan kemejanya. Ia menangkap pandangan terbelalak Armin, menatap dengan muka datar sambil mengusap rambutnya. Eren mengabaikan mereka dan berderap dengan langkah lebar seakan ingin secepat mungkin pergi dari sana.

"Oi!" seru Levi, menghentikan langkah Eren.

Ia menoleh, "APA?"

"Sabukku, apa kau tahu dimana aku melemparkannya?"

"MANA KUTAHU! Aku bukan maid pribadimu!"

Terdengar Levi mendengus, "Tentu, mau kujadikan istriku?"

Armin yang benaknya polos sepolos bayi hanya bisa menutup telinga dan berlari dengan muka merah padam. Di ujung koridor, tak sengaja ia bertubrukan dengan Guru Bahasa Inggris-nya, Erwin Smith.

xxXxx

silakan beri pendapat kalian di Review , trims... :)


End file.
